The purpose of this protocol is to test the hypothesis that following epidural, pudendal, or local perineal infiltration anesthesia, equi-effective doses of an ester-linked local anesthetic (chloroprocaine) will have less of an observable effect on the fetus and neonate than an amide-linked local anesthetic (lidocaine) due to the rapid enzymatic hydrolysis of ester-lined compounds.